


A day in the rain

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: In which Kagura is bored and decides to see how those filthy tax-robbers slack off in rainy days.





	A day in the rain

It all started as a regular, plain, boring day. Kagura woke up, gulped down three bowls of rice while listening Gin complain about this or that. Then came Shinpachi, reproaching them a couple of things. And Otose yelled at them because Gin had not paid the rent. And he yelled back that she should be grateful someone was actually willing to live above her snack. And Kagura yawned as this was her everyday life and it was boring.

Hours flew by and the Yorozuya office was desperately empty. Kagura was lying on the couch watching TV but no program interested her enough. As the bell rang 10 in the morning, Kagura got up. It was time to walk her dog.

It was a plain, boring day. But it was also raining, and it always lifted her spirits. So instead of sitting on the back of her enormous dog, she was walking next to him, giving huge smile to anyone she recognized.

Yet, she was still bored. Bored as she threw sticks (thick enough to be logs) for her dog to run after. Bored as she played with her pet that was actually trying to chew her. Bored as she walked home, her furry friend happily barking behind her.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by a glimpse of flaxen hair, on a parallel street. Well, she was bored, so why not?

“Good boy, good boy Sadaharu. Go home without me. I love you but you will make me being noticed too quickly. Go now!”

With a cheerful yapping, the huge beast obeyed, not before licking her face with his rough tongue.

“Now, now... I wonder what those tax-payers actually do when they pretend to be working... Let's see how much this Sadist slacks off.”

Pretending to be a spy was by far the most exciting thing she'd done this day. Maybe even this whole week, given how little work they had.

She followed him as he stopped on a candy shop. She smirked.

“Giving up work that soon? I am not surprised though.”

However, he talked to the shopkeeper and left without buying anything. Maybe he was actually working? She shook her head, as it was really unlikely.

He actually stopped on every shop in the street, talked to the keepers, and left without ever buying anything.

At one point, he let out a tiny sneeze, and that was so unexpected and cute of him that Kagura could not suppress a giggle. He was the proof that even stupids could catch cold. No wonder, however, given the fact he had no umbrella and was soaking wet.

She paid her second of inattention. When she looked at where he was standing, there was no one anymore. She clicked her tongue.

“Guess the fun is over, then.”

“Fun? Is stalking people that fun? Maybe you should talk to Kondo-san, then, China. He'll teach you a thing or two about not being noticed.”

How did he move that fast? He was in front of that shop over there, and the next second behind her. She turned back to give him a smirk and step on his foot.

“Heh. I was just passing by and you're harassing me? Is that how you do your job of protecting the city? What a joke!”

He winced when her foot crushed his, and had trouble keeping his poker face when answering her.

“Believe it or not, but stopping creepy people like you is an important part of making the city safe.”

She did not answer, and they kept silent for a while. She then noticed he was shivering and glancing at her umbrella with envy. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Oh? Are you cold? Do you want my umbrella? Mmmh, that would be annoying to give it to you, but if that allows a policeman to do his job... What should I do?”

“Don't make me laugh. As if I'd need something as stupid as your ugly umbrella. I'm already soaking wet anyway so what would be the point?”

Yet, he was shivering quite a lot. Kagura sighed in a dramatical way.

“Fine, I'll let you have it. But you know, in this world, everything has a price.”

He lifted an eyebrow.

“A price? Either you lend it to me or not but make a decision, I don't have the whole day!”

“Entertain me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I am bored. Really bored. I've got nothing to do, so entertain me and you shall have the Holy Umbrella.”

As the Prince of Sadist cursed, the rain started getting a lot worse, making him swear even more.

“Fine. If you'd like, patrol with me. It's not the funniest thing ever but I can't lose too much time. I'm a busy man, China.”

“That will do! Let's go!”

At first, she extended her arm to let him under the purple umbrella, but he took it from her hand.

“I'm taller, so if you hold it I might as well not have any.”

“You're wet anyway, you wouldn't see the difference.”

But she let him hold it without further protestation. He explained what his job that day was: some Joui activists had been seen around lately, and he was asking around if anyone saw them recently. This wasn't indeed really entertaining, but they heartily insulted each other as they were walking, and even talked a bit without being rude (mostly about Kondo stalking Otae, or about how work was going).

They had talked to every shopkeeper in the area, and none had seen the activists. The rain was still pounding the streets and the wind was getting chilly. Kagura's stomach growled.

“Hey. I'm hungry. Treat me some food.”

“Sure thing. Are you more into dog food or cat food? I don't know how Danna feeds his pets.”

“Shut up. I want ramen. Buy me some ramen.”

“Who do you think I am? Your Sugar Daddy?”

“I got it, I'm leaving. Good luck with the rain!”

“What kind of ramen?”

He followed her to a ramen shop owned by a certain Ikumatsu who welcomed them with a warm smile.

They both ordered and Okita paid for both of them with no complaint. He put his hands around the warm bowl and let the heat come through his body. Kagura whispered something at the ear of Ikumatsu who left the place to go to the back room.

“What did you ask her? A dessert that will cost me my whole salary?”

Kagura just mysteriously smiled and waited for Ikumatsu to come back.

The woman placed something warm on Okita's head. He reached up to know what it was, and felt a towel.

“You'll catch death if you stay wet like that”, the lady said with a kind smile.

He looked at her, then at the ginger next to him, who grinned.

“As a thank you for treating me.”

He started eating his ramen in silence, until she started blabbering again, including Ikumatsu in their conversation.

“Thank you for the food. It was really delicious.” Okita formally bowed before Ikumatsu as they were leaving.

“I've got an umbrella, if you'd like?” She kindly offered, watching Kagura waiting outside, making faces at him. He chuckled.

“Thanks, but I'm doing a dangerous job. I wouldn't want it to get broken.”

She gave him an amused look.

“Fine then. Enjoy your dangerous job... _together_ , then. Ah, kids these days...”

He ignored her and joined Kagura outside, taking shelter under the umbrella. The Yato was playing with a stray kitten who purred as she was stroking the gray fur.

“Ah, we did not ask her if she saw those men!”

“Are you kidding?” Kagura snarled, “I seriously doubt she'd have any connection with Joui guys. She's just too sweet for that!”

“Guess you're right.” He sighed.

“Uh? What was that? Mind saying it again?”

“Don't push your luck, China. I'm kind enough to babysit you.”

“Oh, so you don't need that umbrella anymore? Fine, I'll go home!”

“I said you were right! Now get back there!”

She started running away from him and he chased her. In the end, they were soaking wet again, and the rain had turned into a real storm. The wind was even so strong that it made Kagura trip, and had it not been for him grabbing her wrist as a mere reflex, she would have ended up in the river.

“I think we've played quite enough! What's with that weather?”

Half of her words were taken away by the wind. His phone buzzed and to his high annoyance, it was a text from Hijikata. “ _To all patrols. Due to the extreme weather, those on foot may come back if they are not on an important lead._ ” He chuckled.

“Well, I might as well go back too, looks like they're giving us our day off!”

“Aren't your headquarters on the other side of the town?”

“They are. Why would you pretend not knowing where they are when you perfectly do?”

They were now yelling to get heard. The wind was roaring in their ears.

“Don't be stupid then! We are close to the Yorozuya! Just come in until the weather calms down!”

“Should you really be inviting young men at your place, China? Danna's not going to be happy about that”, he teased.

“I already live with a man whom I'm not related with, what could he really say?”

They both fought against the wind to find their way home.

Okita's hand had not left Kagura's wrist.

“Gin-chan! Shinpachi! I'm home! The weather's just crazy!”

No one answered to her call. She took off her shoes and gestured Okita to wait. She ran to the bathroom, dripping water everywhere, and came back with two towels. She handed him one.

“Here. Take care, it might be the one Gin-chan uses to dry his butt, though.”

He rolled his eyes as they both started drying themselves. Only when he was dry enough did he allow himself in.

“Want some tea? Cocoa? Coffee?”

“A tea would be fine. Isn't Danna there?”

“No, he left a note on the table, a client showed up, Shinpachi and he went to work on the request. I hope they found a shelter.”

She brought some comfy blankets and the two hot drinks. Okita sat on the sofa and she placed his tea in front of him.

“I'm going to get changed to some dry clothes. Don't think Gin-chan clothes will fit you, so wrap yourself in the blankets if you'd like. And find something good on TV.”

When she came back, warm in her new clothes, her hair still dripping a bit, he had settled for a comedy drama that was quite popular. She sat next to him, grabbed her hot cocoa and lost herself in the show.

 

A few hours later, the rain had vanished, and Gin and Shinpachi came back to the office. The first thing they noticed was the extra pair of shoes on the hall. They came in, to find our two youngsters asleep, Kagura's head on Okita's shoulder, both drooling. Gin smiled, turned the TV off and softly put the blanket back on the two of them.

Kagura groaned and snuggled closed to the police officer.

Today might not have been that boring, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Tory here. I'm new to AO3 and still trying to get how this all works, really x'D I'm going to import a few of my favourite Gintama fanfics around so you might have seen some on FFNet before :D  
> Any review is more than welcome!


End file.
